A Night of Tickles
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Cassie thinks she's responsible for Ben failing a mission, it's up to the hero to show her she's wrong.
**guestsurprise did this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cassie was running as fast as she could. She was feeling awful because she heard that Ben had disappeared when he was fighting a villain! Why did she feel upset? Because she felt like the charm that she gave him to bring him good luck only caused bad luck on his journey.

"It's all my fault that Ben got hurt; now we may never see him again." She thought. Even though it was wasn't her fault, she felt partially responsible. She decided to just go to sleep and try to forget that all of that happened.

But in her dream…

"You are why I got killed Cassie…" an angry voice hissed.

"WH-WHO SAID THAT?!"

"Who do you think?! The one you gave this dumb charm too!" the voice growled. Cassie turned and saw Ben standing before her! His eyes were red and he had blood stains on him! "YOU GOT ME KILLED!"

"B-But Ben!"

"I'M GONNA HAUNT YOU FOREVER CASSIE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He yelled as he lunged for her. Cassie screamed in terror and ran for her life.

Cassie woke up screaming and twisting and turning in her bed. She couldn't rest now! At that moment, she felt strong arms wrap around her and she looked and saw her wonderful dad by her side.

"Shhh…kiddo…it's alright."

"I'm glad you're here dad. I didn't mean to get Ben hurt!"

"It's not your fault! I'm sure Ben is alright!"

"I don't know about that Dad…"

"I think you need a good night sleep honey; try to sleep." Four Arms cooed as he pulled his daughter closer to him.

After a few hours…

Cassie slowly woke up and found that her father was still sleeping beside her, but she needed some water. Her mouth was dry from all her crying. She walked quietly out of the room and headed down to the kitchen. She had just gotten a glass out when she heard some laughter coming from the pool. She looked outside and saw some of the aliens and Ben! Ben was alive! He turned around and smiled at Cassie and motioned for her to come to him.

"Hey! Cassie! Come here; looks like your charm worked!" He smiled. But all of the aliens paused when they noticed Cassie was as still as a board and her eyes were very large!

"Easy Cassie…" Ben smiled, now slowly getting up out of the water and heading her way.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBen, I'm glad you're alright." She stumbled.

"Hey, easy…that charm of yours did work." He chuckled. But Cassie stumbled back and began to ease back in the house. "Hey! Come back here!" He then decided to catch her by becoming Fasttrack. But he accidentally turned into Grey Matter!

"Oh no! Well, I gotta get that kid somehow! Here goes nothing!" He said as he managed to jump and grab onto Cassie's nightgown! Cassie turned in terror and gently wrapped Ben in her hands, trying to put him in a safe spot.

"HEY! GET ME OUT OF HERE! Cassie! C'mon!" He called out. She could feel him pressing against her hands and trying to get her to release him.

"I gotta put Ben somewhere!"

"What?! What are you gonna do?! Cassie, let me outta here hon! We need to talk!" Ben called out.

"Ben you don't understand…"

"Yes I do! Cassie c'mon, let me out of here!"

Cassie was almost to his room, when she saw him stick his legs and bum out and try to squeeze himself through her hands.

"Let me go kid! I just wanna talk!" He grunted, trying to get loose.

"Ben, just sit still!" Cassie said, now pushing him more in her hands.

"HEY! Cassie! You gotta let me out sometime!"

Cassie was almost to his room when she could feel Grey Matter tickling the inside of her hands! She opened her hands and he jumped on the front of her shirt, making her stumble back in surprise! She stumbled and tried to get the determined alien to release her shirt, but he wouldn't let her go!

"Cassie, easy…you're alright!" Ben said as he now transformed into his human form and pinned her down. Cassie looked up at him and looked away shyly.

"Hey…c'mon…don't be upset! I heard that you think you are partially responsible for me getting hurt, but that's a lie! You're one of my best friends!" Ben smiled as he bent down and playfully nuzzled her neck. Cassie gave him a smile and gave him a big hug. Ben then began to tickle the living daylights out of her.

"Now, no more runnin' away from me kiddo!" He laughed as he buried his head in her neck and blew raspberries.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHA BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEEHN!"

"What is it kiddo?" He chuckled. He then grasped her back to his chest and kept tickling her stomach. After a few minutes, he finally let her go and she hugged him even tighter.

"I'm glad you're alright Ben! And I'm happy you're back!"

"I am too kiddo! You know I can't leave my best friends behind!" Ben smiled as he picked her up and took her to her room. For the rest of the night, the two laughed and kidded around, happy that both of them were safe and sound.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you liked it! A treat for you newbienovelistRD as a thank you for posting my stories!**

 **newbienovelistRD: It's wonderful! Thank you, guestsurprise!**


End file.
